1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to phosphazene polymer composites and a method for producing phosphazene polymer composites.
2. Background Art
Advances in technology continue to place more demands on existing fabricating materials. Composite matrix materials, comprised of reinforcing materials and organic binding resins, long have been used to provide alternatives to more typical man-made and natural materials. Such organic compounds as high density polyethylene, polypropylene, polycarbonate, polymethylmethacrylate and polystyrene are examples of resins that, when incorporated as binders into composites, provide materials for fabrication in a myriad of applications. However, the tendency of organic polymers to burn readily, soften at moderate temperatures, or swell in contact with organic solvents limits their use in extreme environmental conditions. As such, many organic polymer-containing composites generally lack the thermal, chemical, and biological stability and the radiation resistance needed for widespread application.
A need exists in the art for a composite material to withstand harsh environments, such as those associated with the following exemplary applications:
chemical storage or processing tanks, PA1 pump housings, PA1 insulators, PA1 piping, PA1 motor housings, PA1 circuit boards and circuit breakers, PA1 electrical components, PA1 aerospace applications, PA1 auto (under the hood) components, PA1 transmission components, PA1 brake components, PA1 fuel storage tanks, PA1 heating ducts, PA1 wall paneling, and PA1 light fixtures.
A need also exists to replace harmful products, such as asbestos, with a more durable, yet just as effective material.
Phosphazene polymer materials are stable from approximately 80.degree. C. to 250.degree. C. and, with proper modification, can be made stable up to approximately 500.degree. C. In addition, these polymers are resistant to most organic materials and are stable over a wide pH range. These materials are also resistant to ultraviolet and gamma radiation and biological attack. The general chemical formula for phosphazene is as follows: ##STR1## where n is a number greater than 1.